King Julien
"Where are you and your booty which is quite large and usually easy to see?" - King Julien, Gone in a Flash Bio Movie Self-proclaimed "Lord of the Lemurs," King Julien XIII ruled over a great colony of lemurs in Madagascar with charisma and certainly little ability to lead. It's a goof for Julien to be a king since male ring tails are not leaders (although in the movie Maurice said he was "self-proclaimed" lord of the Lemurs). But then, he's not really a very good king. His main skill lies in delegating; telling other people what they should do. Julien had parties for his people on Madagascar with much frequency, the likes of which were interrupted constantly by the fossa, which trespassed onto the lemur villages, devouring all that they could catch. The day Alex and his friends came to Madagascar, King Julien and his subjects were enjoying one of their parties when it was invaded by Fossa. When the Fossa were scared off by Alex, Julien and his people were hiding in the trees and saw this scene, thinking Alex and his friends were giants from some faraway land, with Julien coming forward and presenting himself as the king of the lemurs. When asked where the people were, Julien pointed to a skeleton of a man caught in a parachute hanging from a tree. Later that night, Julien had a meeting of the lemurs and other creatures of the jungle in the plane. Julien insisted that if they could make friends with Alex and his friends, the Fossa would be scared away for good. Maurice was skeptical about this plan but Julien insisted that, being king, his ideas were the best. When Alex and his friends were ready to go back to New York, Julien gifted them his crown; however he had already made himself a bigger, better one, with a gecko name Stevie on it. Julien proclaims that while he is in New York, Stevie will take his place as king, leaving the other lemurs speechless. In Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Julien, along with Maurice and Mort, accompany Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman to New York on the plane built by the penguins. He is in the first class, ordering constant refreshments, and amusing himself with plane crash videos. As the plane crashes down to Africa after running out of fuel and momentum, Julien takes utter pleasure in the feeling of weightlessness caused by the high speed descent. By being in First Class, he escapes the crash with a parachute. Upon arriving in Africa, Julien at first believes they are in New York, and makes himself a new crown. Later, when the reserve watering hole dries up, Julien suggests that they make a sacrifice to 'his good friends, the water gods' at the volcano to replenish the water. At first Julien suggests Melman as the sacrifice, who believed he was going to die soon anyway. But after Melman realized he was going to live, he gave up on being a sacrifice, leaving Julien disappointed at his plan's failure. However, Mort arrives soon after, followed by a persistent shark that had been attempting to eat him. This shark then falls into the volcano, and as Julien comes out of the volcano, he sees the water coming back to the reserve (due, in fact, to a dam constructed by Nana being destroyed by Alex and Zuba), and is convinced of his plan's success. Series Julien appears regularly, often noisily and unintentionally annoying Skipper and pretty much everyone. He is the self-proclaimed "King of the Zoo" no doubt due to his former king status on Madagascar. Only Mort and Maurice truly believe and respect him as their king, everyone else just humors him, showing up to his royal decrees. Julien hates having anyone touch his feet, such as passing a royal decree that anyone who touches his feet would be banished from his kingdom (the zoo) (Episode: Two Feet High and Rising.) When the sewer rats went to the zoo and tricked the Penguins out of their home (Miracle On Ice), Julien decided to play for the Penguins in a game of Hockey to try and win their home back. They were losing until one of the rats touched his feet, after that he lost it and beat all of them on his own. In the episode Crown Fools, Julien panics when he loses his crown and obsessively longs for it until it is revealed that he had a spare crown all along (prompting Marlene to chase him with a crowbar). Despite his desire for everyone to listen and do what he wants, he hates and ignores Mort, his most loyal follower, who treats him like a god. Mort responds to everything Julien tells him to do as "I like..." followed by whatever Julien said. In the episode Haunted Habitat he mentioned that he had a dream that he was "The last Mammal on Earth". Mort was just happy to be in the dream despite that he was "road kill" in it. A recurring gag in the series, is Julien's behavior and believing in Supernatural Beings, Sky Spirits. It also shown that Julien gains a super-lemur level of strength if he gets mad visible when in Miracle On Ice, Julien spanked and humiliated the Rat King, after one of his henchmen touched Julien's feet; In Happy King Julien Day!, Maurice claims that Julien violently caned everyone who forgot his self-proclaimed holiday. He made friends with the LEM-R unit sent to study him in Lemur See, Lemur Do. He even nick-named it Lemmy Taken from NICK King Julien is the zoo's self-appointed monarch and the ultimate party animal. This spoiled boy king likes to order everyone around and he would be completely intolerable if not for his insistence that everyone have fun! King Julien's towering ego more than makes up for his pint-sized body. He's quick with an insult, but even quicker with a smile, so it's hard for anyone to take this lemur too seriously. Video Clips *From Nick Quotes *"Not the FEEET!" (The Hidden, getting pulled up by the chameleons) *"Maurice, I am ready to shake my maker of money. Hit it!" (Mask of the Raccoon) *"I said 'gimme'. What part of 'gim' or 'me' did you not understand?!" (Gone in a Flash, feuding with Maurice for the camera) *"I confess to everything! I took the last nut and nougat bar! I cheat at whistling! (grabs Maurice and spits. The lines were dropped; Maurice pops up but Julien pushes him down.) My father was not a talking water-cycle! (The Red Squirrel, when he and Maurice are in lines and being dropped in monkey toys.) *"AHHH!! My secret gold-digging shame exposed!" (Truth Ache, when Private tells everyone that he picks his nose.) Conversations Involving Him The Helmet *''(Rico tries to get the Helmet back, but falls on Julien. He gets off and gets into a combat stance)'' *Julien: You are trying to steal my crown! *''(Skipper, Kowalski, and Private arrive)'' *Skipper: No, it's a helmet. And, yes, we're stealing it. Back. *Julien: Ha! I am surrounded by the low-down, dirty snakes! *''(Four snakes surround him and hiss)'' *Julien: (scared) It's a figure of speech. Go away! *''(The snakes leave)'' Appearances *Madagascar -- Sacha Baron Cohen *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa -- Sacha Baron Cohen *Merry Madagascar -- Danny Jacobs *TV Series -- Danny Jacobs Trivia *Some people proclaim that King Julien has a crush on Marlene (see Rumor: Julien & Marlene), however most say that Marlene has a crush on Skipper. The theory of this came up when in the episode Otter Gone Wild, King Julien seemed to really enjoy it when wild Marlene was loving on him. *Skipper calls him Ring-Tail. *He seems to be really cared by the zoo: First, they gave him and the lemurs an inflatable jumpy-house, to jump in. Second, the zoo allows him to have a throne. Third, the time he went crazy, they gave him a cozy bed and a guava juice. *He hates it when people don't come to his parties. *He wants things done by his rules. *He is very strict when it comes to touching his feet. *In Otter Things Have Happened he is very angry that the penguins made Marlene hook up with Fred and states he is Marlene's boyfriend. *In Popcorn Panic, he is shown to have a lazy eye. *He is pretty skilled with the bo staff. *He and Mort (possibly) Frenemies (not friend, nor enemies) nut looks th "enemy side' is much alot *In Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, he wanted to be Skipper's BFF (Best Friend Forever). *In Truth Ache it was exposed that he likes to "Gold Digging" in his nose *He seen like to annoying the penguins especially Skipper. Due to the fact that they both "love" Marlene, they could be enemies. http://www.google.com/search?q=n%20relation%20 Other Photos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters